


买房

by lc2266



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2266/pseuds/lc2266
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我决定要买一套房子。”在某日的“复仇者小茶会”的餐桌上，Steve Rogers，AKA，Captain America ，向他的好队友们寻求意见。</p>
            </blockquote>





	买房

Ⅰ.  
“我决定要买一套房子。”

在某日的“复仇者小茶会”的餐桌上，Steve Rogers ，AKA Captain America ，向他的好队友们寻求意见。  
“有什么需要注意的吗？我之前在谷—谷歌上搜了一下，朝向啊、构造啊诸如此类的。我们，我是指我和Bucky，决定要找一栋独立的、最好带个小花园和草坪什么的小别墅。那些广告词儿怎么说来着？‘与邻居们保持友好而不失私密的距离（Bruce呛了一口茶）享受属于家庭的庭院生活’——听着挺棒。”  
钢铁侠——不，现在是Tony Stark先生在失手把手里的甜点扔出两米远后，惊叹到：“哦，哦，哦Cap你终于意识到要注意你邻居们的眼睛和心理问题了吗，哇哦，Steve，干得漂亮。我一会儿叫Jarvis把全纽约符合你描述的什么花园草坪小别墅之类的的房产出售信息给你。说起来今天怎么没看到你形影不离的铁臂小甜心呢？”  
“谢谢你的帮助，Stark，Bucky一晚没睡，正补着眠呢。以及邻居——眼睛——什么？不过我确实非常担心影响到我的邻居们。他们不仅要因为我们忍受非常人的窥探的目光，而且、天啊你们没见到我今天早上晨跑回来看见的正准备去上班的John脸上的黑眼圈！Bucky——我们晚上的动静对好邻居们的干扰实在太大了。我对他说了非常抱歉，虽然他说了没关系但我看得出来他并不觉得没关系并更不高兴了。今天上午我和Bucky商量了一下买房子搬出去住这事，他表示没有什么意见。那之后我和他在网上查找了一下，对，就是那个叫什么歌的，不过显然我们都没什么经验，我觉得最好还是来问问你们的意见——嘿，你们都怎么了？”  
Tony把刚拿到手的第二块甜点扔飞了五米（打中了餐桌另一头的Sam）；Bruce此刻看上去好像正在考虑淹死在一杯红茶里的可能性；Natasha对着Steve翻了一个巨大的白眼，拿起了Stark Phone，低头戳戳按按了起来；Sam根本没意识到自己被慕斯蛋糕糊了一脑袋的奶油，瞪着Steve好像Steve刚刚说了其实我是俄罗斯间谍明天是世界末日或者别的什么见鬼的事。  
Clint痛苦地抓了抓头，干巴巴的说：“听着Steve，我们可不想知道更多的关于你和冬兵“晚上的动静”以及“一晚没睡”的细节了，至于房子那部分我相信Jarvis能搞定你要求的一切同时不被晃瞎眼。所以现在，闭嘴，安静地把你眼前的那份水果沙拉吃了好吗？”  
Steve再次环视了一圈餐桌，每个人都忙不迭的把眼神与他错开仿佛在躲避什么致死射线似的。最后他叹了口气，低下头去对付他的沙拉。

Ⅱ.  
轰——  
Steve被一声巨响惊醒。他花了几秒钟才意识到自己正躺在一堆废墟之中。  
Steve立刻跳起来确认Bucky的安危。  
“Bucky！你还好吗！Bucky——”  
事实上，感谢他高于常人四倍的夜视能力，借着没拉严实的窗帘间投下的微弱光线，他看见Bucky正躺在那堆废墟里，看上去并不好。他汗湿的头发贴在额头上，紧皱眉头，嘴里无意识的喃喃念叨着什么，仔细看的话还能发现昔日令人闻风丧胆的winter soldier竟在瑟瑟发抖。  
他再一次陷入梦魇中了。  
Steve叹了一口气，轻声呼唤着试图叫醒他可怜的密友：“Bucky！醒醒！醒醒！我是Steve！Bucky！Bucky！”  
Bucky剧烈震颤了一下，突然咆哮起来，夹杂着大量Steve听不懂的或许是俄语的单词，同时他的铁臂再一次猛的锤向身下。Steve感觉到整栋公寓楼都在危险地摇晃着，不由在心里对楼下的邻居说了声抱歉并为他默哀了三秒钟。看得出来，正是第一次锤打把他们两天前买的新床变成了一堆毫无用处的小木头碎片。等他再次抬头，Bucky已经醒了。他坐在木头堆里，看上去很迷茫，同时对周围环境保持高度警戒。  
“嘿！Bucky——”  
只见Bucky迅速抓起手边的什么朝Steve扔过去，Steve稍微侧了侧头，呯——一片碎片从他眼前飞过——哦那是两天前他和Bucky一起挑的花瓶。  
“Bucky，没事了，我是Steve，一切都过去了，现在我在这，我会一直陪着你的。所以冷静下来好吗？”  
“Steve？……哦Steve！”哦谢天谢地Bucky此刻看上去终于从那该死的梦魇中清醒过来了，但他仍控制不住的发着抖。  
“这里已经变得一团糟了，我们去沙发上休息好吗？”Steve走到Bucky身边，指了指他们曾经的床。Bucky没有说话，只是默默的向Steve伸出了自己的右手。

直到清晨的第一缕阳光照射进客厅时Steve才堪堪把Bucky哄睡过去。他简单收拾了一下自己，出门进行每天例行的晨跑，结束后回家的路上顺便买了两大袋吐司和三瓶新鲜牛奶。  
“嗨！John！早上好！”Steve准备开门进屋时隔壁的门开了，他送给对方一个巨大耀眼的美国队长专属笑脸。  
“哦、早、早上好、Cap。”说完这句话时，John已经打了三个呵欠了。这让Steve注意到他的邻居眼周巨大的黑眼圈，他立刻想起昨晚Bucky闹出的动静有多大。  
“哦天哪我很抱歉，John。昨天晚上——Bucky、Bucky他有些睡不好，打扰到你们了真的非常抱歉。”  
“哦没事Cap，不用觉得抱歉，毕竟七十年——”说到这里John好像想起了什么脸色迅速沉了下来，“听着，你没有错，用不着道歉。好了，我要去上班了，再见。”说完就转身走开，只留给Steve一个乱糟糟的后脑勺。  
Steve一脸困惑的打开家门，他说错什么话了吗？他只是简单的说了句早上好并对昨天晚上的动静向他道——  
“Steve，我很饿。”Bucky坐在沙发上，眼睛盯着Steve手里的袋子。他立刻把John的事扔出了脑袋。  
“我去把吐司切了烤好，然后把牛奶热了一起拿过来给你。你可以再躺一会儿，热好了之后我叫你。”Steve提了提手中的袋子，Bucky顺从的躺下了。

“Bucky。”考虑了一会儿，Steve终于决定开口。  
“？”Bucky从堆积如山的吐司中抬起头，向Steve递过去一个疑惑的眼神。  
“是这样，昨晚的动静……你知道的……我们影响到周围的人了，我觉得那不大好。Bucky，我们买房子搬出去住怎么样？”Steve犹犹豫豫地说。  
Bucky抓起牛奶瓶喝了一大口，点点头。  
“太好了，让我们看看有关房子的信息……Stark教过我怎么使这个……查找……对对对谷歌……”Steve几乎称得上是兴高采烈的掏出Stark phone，用他可怜巴巴的两根食指在屏幕上戳来戳去。  
网页上瞬间跳出来几十万条信息。  
“我想要一个可以种花的院子。”Bucky凑到Steve边上，看着屏幕上的各式各样的广告，提出了自己的要求。没错，冬日战士最近沉迷于各类电视园艺节目。  
Steve欣慰的看着Bucky，靠过去重重的在对方额头上吻了一下：“我们会有一个花园，还会有一个很大的草坪。”  
Bucky抿了抿嘴，满意地咕哝了一声，转过身去继续奋战那堆吐司。Steve低下头浏览网页。  
“天哪这些、太多了……今天下午Stark准备开一个下午茶会，我可以在那时候问一下他们的意见，我实在搞不定这个……Bucky你还去吗？”  
“我要睡觉。”Bucky摇摇头。  
“你好好休息，我会选几个合适的房子回来让你挑。”Steve微笑着揉了揉Bucky的头。

Ⅲ.  
“Clint，我和Bucky准备在下周三开搬家庆祝会，地址Jarvis应该已经和你们说过了。party大概在七点左右开始，请务必要来。收到请回复。-Steve”  
我们的好同志鹰眼正在为该如何处理他的手机发愁。  
扔进开水壶还是扔到窗外？不不不这不一样，显然，淹死和摔死，不一样。  
我可以假装没看到这条短信吗？O—K—智能如Stark phone一定会在他点开这条短信的时候就在Steve的手机上显示一个“已读”。  
一个残酷的“已读”。  
鹰眼觉得自己无辜又可怜。不，他如此逃避这个并不是因为他有什么party恐惧症或者对Steve和Bucky有什么意见（好吧确实有，鉴于他们对他的眼睛造成的伤害），只是——第一次Steve开庆祝会，为了找回了他的好战友Bucky，复仇者一干人兴冲冲的跑去Steve的公寓，结果等待他们的是几份干巴巴的外卖披萨，以及长达三个小时的爱国教育片和时代介绍片。所有人都缩在公寓小的可怜的客厅里昏昏欲睡，只有Steve一个人从头到尾兴致勃勃，而庆祝会的另一个主人公Bucky Barnes则因为要调理身体在房间休息从头到尾根本没露过一个面！第二次，当Steve宣布自己和Bucky在一起了并借此要求开一个庆祝会时，复仇者们吸取了教训，Tony提出他可以提供大厦顶楼作为party场地；Thor则表示会带来Asgard的美酒琼浆；Natasha替自己抢下了采购食品的任务，顺带拖走了Clint；Bruce耸了耸肩说那我和我体内的那个家伙就负责到时候吃喝玩乐吧。Steve见大家如此热情的帮助他准备party，他有点受宠若惊地挠挠头，大声宣布他要和Bucky去准备一些惊喜。一切都很完美，直到Steve牵出了他的惊喜。所有人都惊呆了，包括可爱的绿巨人，那天晚上几乎掀翻了整个顶楼之后他才缩回去把我们可怜的科学家放出来。  
你想问惊喜是什么？好吧，一条会喷火的狗算吗？Steve说那是他和Bucky在一次清扫九头蛇基地时发现的，并信誓旦旦的保证他没有危害（和当初他护着他的小情人时一模一样）。不过在那天之后，那条被称为Torch的金毛犬就被留在复仇者大厦并明令禁止走出大厦一步。  
总而言之，当你把Steve和party连在一起读，你能毫不惊讶的发现从你嘴里跑出来的是灾难两个字。

“ok，看来大家都收到来自地狱的短信了。想想我们该怎么办。”Tony走进休息厅时不出意外的看见一屋子脸色发白的复仇者们。  
“还能怎么办？只能在星期三晚上去赴那个死亡之约。伟大而智慧的的Tony Stark或许有更好的点子？”Clint充满希冀的看向刚在沙发上坐下的Tony。  
“看起来你和我一样伟大而智慧，Legolas。”Tony给了他一个假笑。  
“吾友搬家，吾必得赠以乔迁贺礼。”Thor刚回中庭就被告知要参加Steve举办的party，虽然非常抑郁，但依旧没忘记基本礼仪。别嘲笑雷神也会抑郁，毕竟上次Torch朝他屁股上来的那么一下让他在长达一个月的时间里只能趴在床上，直到现在他坐在椅子上仍觉得屁股有些隐隐作痛。  
“哦——贺—礼—”Sam拖长了声音说道，“我们在忍受可怕的party的同时还得给他送礼物，我的老天。”  
“嘿，关于礼物我有个好主意。”Tony盯着沙发另一头，兴奋地说。  
大家顺着他的视线看到了正在睡觉的Torch，Thor立刻脸色发青的走到了远离沙发的角落，Bruce也悄悄地退后了两步。  
“别害怕，老兄们。前两天我对他进行了一点小小的改造。”Tony一脸得意，“别那么看我，虽然我在生物学上有那么一丁点儿不如Bruce，但是搞定一只只会胡乱喷火把一切搞得一团糟的蠢狗还是没有问题的。”  
Thor听完松了一大口气，好奇的走近仔细看了看那只正在打呼的金毛，“你的意思是他从此以后不会再喷火了是吗？”  
“不不不，他会。”正要去摸一摸中庭可爱的小生灵的Thor立刻弹出五米远，“天啊，你不用那么紧张，现在他不会随时随地的喷火了，只有当他特别愤怒的时候——”  
“Tony吾友，你是个天才。”Thor毫不掩饰地对Tony露出了称赞的笑容。  
Tony挺了挺胸，得意的哼哼了两声。  
“那么，Torch现在是我们的礼物了，可是我们有六个人。”Natasha环视了一周指出。  
“或许再加一只猫？”Sam提了提手中的暹罗。  
“他就躺在沙发边的地板上，你们都没看见吗？真的？”  
众人一致的摇摇头，谁也没注意到Sam手中的猫毛已经炸开了。  
“噢！！”只见黑影一闪，猫已经不见了，只留下捂着胳膊的Sam在原地哀嚎。  
“你不该如此粗暴的对待他的。”Clint送给他一个谴责的眼神，“他现在去哪儿了？”  
汪！Torch叫了一声。  
“嗨，你醒了，早上好Torch——”Tony朝大狗打招呼时噎住了，我们带有利爪的小礼物此刻正站在Torch头顶舔着刚刚挠过Sam的那只爪子。  
“你好，小甜心，准备好迎接新主人了吗？”

Ⅳ  
“好吧，看起来挺正常——我是说，没有会冲你脸上喷火之类的生物。”Bruce看着Steve家的大门，犹豫地说。  
Natasha哼了一声：“别忘了，你手里就有一只。Clint，去按门铃。”  
再次哀叹着自己不幸命运的鹰眼颤颤巍巍的按响了Steve家的门铃。  
“稍等！Bucky，去开一下门，我正炖着汤没法走开。”屋里响起Steve的喊声。  
话音刚落，门开了，迎接他们的是Winter Soldier面无表情的脸。  
“这是礼物，Torch和Prince，以及Torch已经不会再随便喷火了。”Bruce把Torch和那只不知道哪里跑来被取名为Prince的猫递给他。大狗兴奋地伸出舌头，迫不及待的想要去tianBucky的脸，Bucky一手一只提着猫和狗，在狗的舌头碰上他的脸之前丢到了门口的草坪上。  
“进来。”所有人默默在心里擦了一把汗，跟着Bucky进屋。  
很好，水果，一些零食，饮料和牛奶。所有人进门先望向客厅里的茶几，在看到桌上摆的满满当当的正常的食品以后，几乎每个人都肉眼可见地松了一口气。Bucky盯着他们，递过去一个“你们这是什么毛病”的眼神，丢下一句“你们自己玩吧”转身进了厨房。  
“你可不知道上次来你家是怎样的灾难。”Sam小声嘟囔了一句，“虽然不是这儿，但就在半年前Steve还说自己没钱买房呢。”  
“毕竟多了一个人负担房费嘛。”Clint冲厨房挤了挤眼。  
“哦！我可不知道老古董们还会玩牌！”Tony大大咧咧的走到沙发上坐下，从一大堆薯片下面抽圌出了两副纸牌，若有所思，露出一个Pepper看见绝对会冲他咆哮“收起你那肮圌脏的思想！”的笑容，“或许我们等下能教他们纸牌在这个时代的新玩法。”

“晚饭已经准备好了。”Steve走进客厅，一边解下围裙一边招呼着一群吵吵嚷嚷的复仇者们吃饭。  
“我要是用手机拍一张这个照片，能让Coulson替我干一个月的活。这个可是，啧，真的？我是说，围着围裙的Captain America？”  
“得了，等会儿你还能吃到一桌子全由Captain America做的饭菜呢。”Steve笑道。  
“希望今天晚上我不要饿肚子或者拉肚子。”Clint翻了一个白眼。  
十分钟之后他就完全忘了这句话。“我的天，Steve，你是怎么在睡了七十年之后还能把饭菜做的这么好吃的？”他赞叹到，“看看Thor，他快把盘子给吞下去了。”  
“吾友Steve。”Thor听到自己的名字，放下了手中的盘子，抬头看向Steve，“下一次晚餐定在何时？我好空出时间来中庭。”其他人都附和着看他，一脸迫不及待的想吃第二餐。  
Steve尴尬的笑了笑：“谢谢你们的夸奖。其实平时Bucky才是做饭的那个，今天他说他不想做，所以只好我上了。”  
听到这话所有人一致转向那个无视餐桌上的聊天正在低头奋力切牛排的人。  
“Bucky？！”  
“Winter Soldier？！”  
“嘿，你们可不要不信。Bucky做的东西可是世界上最好吃的。我做的这些和他做的那些比起来，就像——”Steve想了一下该用什么来比较，“——就像拿我做的这顿和上次的冷披萨比一样。”  
看着Steve一脸自豪，当然所有人都不信，只当那是Steve是情人眼里出西施了。直到下一次茶会上Steve说服Bucky露了一手，从那以后复仇者们再也没吃过街头那家糕点房的甜点了（难怪每次Steve都像看傻子一样看我们陶醉在那家店的马卡龙里）。  
酒足饭饱后，Tony坐不住了：“来吧，饭后小游戏，用你们刚买的纸牌，我有个好点子。”  
“Tony。”Natasha警告，“不要乱来。”  
“不，我可没乱来，只是国王游戏而已。”Tony无辜地看着Natasha。  
“什么是国王游戏？”Steve问，Bucky也露出了感兴趣的眼神。  
“来吧来吧，一起来玩！我给你们讲解！”Tony立刻高声怪叫。

结束了几轮游戏，大家都累得瘫在沙发上一边吃零食一边看无聊的电视节目。Steve看上去有点焦虑，屁股在沙发上挪来挪去，Bucky看了他一眼，然后走进厨房拿了一把刀，削了一个苹果递给Steve，Steve紧张的笑了一下然后摇了摇头拒绝了。Clint仍朝他抱怨着“那不公平，我一次国王都没抽到！”往嘴里塞抹茶饼干，然后目瞪口呆的看见Steve猛地站了起来。  
“Bucky，我有些话想和你说。”Steve摆出那种标准的马上就要拎起盾牌上场杀敌的Captain America脸。在这儿？被点名的Bucky抬起头茫然地无声询问着。“就在这，在我们的所有朋友的面前。听着，很长一段时间，你试图改变自己，为了我，试图去成为曾经的那个James Barnes，我很高兴，非常、非常高兴。你瞧，我曾经一度确实想让那个Barnes中士，我童年的好伙伴，战场上的好战友回来。可事实是，那没必要。人都会变，哪怕是我，我也不敢保证自己就和七十年前冻进冰川前一样毫无变化，然而那些都不重要，最重要的是我们某些最本质的、最重要的东西不会变，你常常意识不到那些，但是我能瞧见，Bucky，在影院，在公园，哪怕是在最开始你拿着枪冲我扫射那会儿。现在的你是Winter Soldier，不要让这个称号的过去束缚你、拖累你，七十年前的你能让Barnes中士变成美国的象征，时代的象征，大无畏的象征，自我牺牲的象征，变成Captain America最好最默契的伙伴，现在的你也能，你能让Winter Soldier变成Captain America一样的英雄，因为哪怕你不愿承认，你仍是James Barnes，这一点从未变过。现在的你就是最好的，我爱你，一直，不论你变成了什么样子，代号是中士或者是冬兵，永远，我爱你。”  
说到这里Steve停了停，然后深深地吸了一口气：“你，James Buchanan Barnes，Winter Soldier，无论哪个身份，过去、现在或者是未来，你永远都值得最好的、最好的。我可能无法给你最好的，但我会努力给你更好的。所以，Bucky，你愿意嫁给我吗？”Steve一边说着一边半跪下来，手里多出了一个不知从什么地方掏出来的戒指，看上去比面对十个红骷髅还要紧张。  
客厅里一片寂静。大家近距离—观赏—着美国队长的求婚，都像是以百米冲刺的速度迎面撞到了墙上一样震惊着说不出话。  
Bucky站起来，瞪着Steve，仍在消化他刚刚说的那一大段话。  
“你应该尖叫着跳起来答应他——”显然Tony是最快反应过来的那个，Bucky手一抬，Tony感觉到有什么凉飕飕的东西顺着他的喉咙飞过去，转头一看，Bucky刚刚用来切水果的刀子此刻正颤巍巍的插在墙上。他立刻坐直，对着嘴巴比了一个拉上拉链的手势。  
最终，Bucky不安的小声说：“我不值得最好的，Steve，我不值得。”然后犹豫着，“但是我想要你，I'm with you till the end of the line.”  
然后Bucky直接把自己的手指戳进了Steve举着的那枚戒指。

尽管一整个晚上都在被迫观赏准夫夫秀恩爱，Clint依旧觉得他这是有史以来参加的最棒的party了。  
好吧，除了在巴黎满是超模和美食的那次。  
然而很快，在三个月后，Steve和Bucky的婚礼那天晚上的party成为了他一生的TOP 1。  
他向Natasha求婚成功了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完结，国王游戏的内容没有放进正文，所以决定独立成番外。最后是来自寡鹰党的私心XD。


End file.
